Talk:Aria/@comment-26181809-20160214091110/@comment-918376-20160223055732
I apologize about all the Season 2 spoilers. I'm not used to talking with people who aren't caught up with the series or already knowledgable about the spoilers. The anime won't help too much with details, though, since it almost always gets glossed over. A lot of points that I've mentioned beforehand were from the light novel, but don't get explained in Season 2 at all. So unfortunately, much of my explanation will have to draw from Season 2 material (volumes 6-10), since that's where it gets explained. Nothing about Garnet is explained in the anime. She makes short appearances in three episodes (one in dragon form, two in human form) and has no speaking lines. ---- From what is shown at the end of Season 1 and during Season 2, it seems that even formerly combat-only summons (whether for Druid or Summoner) can now be summoned out of combat. The Druid summon Alraune can be kept indefinitely and will not use up any more MP, but I doubt that Summoner battle summons can do the same thing (although ones like Brownies, which are not meant for battle, are probably an exception). Also, I will redact my former statement about the summons. By volume 6 (beginning of Season 2), summons seem to have quite a bit of cogniscience, although not all of them are capable of speaking. I'm inferring here that Druid and Summoner summons act the same after the Catastrophe/gained intelligence the same way. :From volume 6: "The plant fairy Allie was frightened by the sudden visitor, her tiny body jumping into the air. The visitor took the chance to hug Allie." :"Allie, who had a potato in each hand, was spooked, and started to struggle by waving her hands around. ... Allie's eyes, under the chef hat that was similar to Mikakage's, were starting to tear up." :"Allie was a fairy summoned by the Druid Mikakage with unlimited summoning time. If Mikakage did not dispel her, Allie would stay by her side forever. Mikakage treated her tiny familiar like a kid sister and didn't dispel her, spending her days eating and sleeping with her. The chef clothing and hat on Allie were the same style as Mikakage's, made by the clothing department of Rod Lab on Mikakage's request." :"Mikakage spent the chaotic time after the Catastrophe with her tiny familiars like Allie. Her kid sister assistant Allie, the goods-ferrying helper Myconid and the lullaby singer Orches. If they weren't with her, Mikakage would have definitely fallen into depression. Mikakage was glad that she was a Druid." Also, you're correct about the HP, so it's likely that most Servant summons (ones capable of going into battle) have it. Combat summons (like the Sword Princesses and the Phoenix) appear only momentarily during battle so HP bars are theoretically unnecessary (unless they can be killed before they can attack, which hasn't been mentioned as a possibility), and non-combat summons wouldn't really have a need for HP bars. The Summoner in the scene quoted below is only there to distract the boss, so if they had a Summon-healing spell, they didn't use it. :From volume 6 again: "The golem boasted high HP similar to its appearance, but that was relative to the other familiars that could be called forth by the Summoner. This type of familiar level summon only had a third of the power of Adventurers of similar levels, so its HP was also one third. ... But it still endured the Murderer's attack for 5 seconds, and 5 seconds was enough ..." ---- My point about the Fox Tail transformation ability was that it didn't actually exist in the game. It only existed as flavor text up until the Catastrophe/Apocalypse. So did Aria lose that ability after the Catastrophe, or was the transformation ability added on the North American server in your story? ---- I've tried playing MMOs before, but never got really far because of various reasons. So yes, my experience in them is lacking, but I understood you perfectly fine before. I mentioned the MP drain because after the Catastrophe, losing enough mana, or losing enough of it at once, will make a person dizzy/lightheaded, or in some cases give them pain. In Season 1, ReGan explains how MP is tied to the soul/spirit; when Shiroe is saving Rudy and uses the other kids' MP, they look like they're in pain because they are. One of the Enchanter spells mentions that after the Catastrophe, the caster will experience extreme fatigue after using it, so few people use it anymore. Even with high MP regen, just casting a lot of spells will exhaust a player. It's another one of those things that wasn't mentioned in the anime. ---- My biggest problem with judging some of your ideas is that I don't actually have a story to read. What you intend to do probably makes a lot of sense in your story and would be awesome to see, but I can't see it that way because I don't have any context.